My Jewel Detector
by FallenFan77
Summary: It is one of those times in which Inuyasha states that Kagome is his jewel detector. Although, this situation is quite different as she grasps his reason for why he calls her that and he has a realization of his own.


**My Jewel Detector**

-_By:FallenFan77_

-x-

* * *

"Osuwari!"

Three heads shook in dismay, simultaneously sighing. "He had it coming," Shippo said and Miroku nodded in agreement with the young fox child.

A raven-haired girl stomped her foot on the ground, her teeth gritted in anger, her ebony hair waving along with the wind. Her oceanic eyes glared directly at the hanyō currently face-planted on the ground, muffling curse words under his breath.

Her hands were fisted to her sides and she briefly closed her eyes to calm down. "Is that all I am to you? Just a _jewel detector?_" It did not suit well with the young miko, as they were on the journey for quite sometime.

Although, it was a rare occasion that _he_ would remark that she was just a jewel detector, since the last time was when they had met the monk Miroku. Kagome, turned her back on the hanyō who merely glowered at her.

Soon enough she began to walk away from him when the pull of the kotodama loosened only a fraction, albeit just enough for him to raise his face from the offending ground, spitting out dirt from his mouth.

"Where the hell are you going wench!" Inuyasha shouted, his golden-amber orbs watched the angered miko.

It was just a normal day, however, when a yōkai had arrived, intruding in the middle of their mid-day meal. It had declared that it could feel the power of the shards and moved in the raven-haired girl's direction.

Whereas the situation of this endeavor didn't suit well with the hanyō who had placed himself in between the yōkai and the miko who gathered an arrow, notching it on the bowstring before pulling it back to assist him in the small fight.

The yōkai smirked in amusement, casting a small sneer in Inuyasha's direction. Soon it began to speak and spouting words that would have made Inuyasha blush if it weren't for the occasion of the altercation and his companions standing feet away, aiding them.

It's ugly green head tilted to the side to get a knot out from its neck. "This miko is important to you, isn't she? She must be your lover if you care for her well being." At these words, Inuyasha had merely scoffed it aside, his ear flicking to hear the girl standing behind him gasp in surprise.

Inuyasha fisted his hands around the hilt of his tetsusaiga,"She's just my jewel detector." He slightly tensed when he felt eye boring into the back of his head and decided to redirect his sudden fear to commence the battle for the jewel shards the yōkai held.

The others didn't have to assist the hanyō as he had finished the fight with one swipe of the kaze no kizu and it was obliterated into smithereens. "Keh, so the bastard thought it was tough, eh? Oi! Kagome, where is the shard at!"

Sheathing his trusty sword that was wrapped around his obi, he glanced over his shoulder to see the said girl with her head casted down. "Oi Ka-"

And this is what lead them to their ruff bout.

"Stupid Inuyasha, just a jewel detector…" Kagome let out her anger, hatefully kicking a rock with her shoe only to lose her footing and fall front face onto the ground. "Ouch," She mumbled and rubbed her sore nose, her eyes watered with unshed tears.

_I guess this is what Inuyasha feels whenever he is "Osuwari-ed" to the floor, but the power must be ten times strong to pull him down. _Weighed down, Kagome let her shoulders droop as she let out a long, exasperated sigh.

"Oi!" The girl jumped up in her place in alarm, but she didn't move from the ground. Kagome moved her hair from her face to see a pair of golden-amber eyes staring at her. "I-Inuyasha, what-"

Inuyasha had taken her surprised stupor in a different matter, as he reminded himself of their earlier spat. "What the hell was that about wench? I didn't do a damn thing!"

Brows knitting to create a vertical furrow, Kagome fisted her hands on her knees,"You know exactly _what_, Inuyasha. Need I remind you that you were the one to proclaim to some yōkai that I was merely a jewel detector."

The girl situated on the ground huffed to herself,"I guess that is all I'll ever be to you, huh?"

Suddenly, a pair of arms had placed her against something soft and warm. Her eyes widened to realize that she was fully placed on his lap, and his arms encasing her waist to prevent her from moving.

Inuyasha's eyes narrowed,"You idiot, that isn't what I think of you." He paused to see her tense up and her shoulders rise in a little hope.

"I can't _exactly_ agree with the bastard's words, he would have killed you, stupid. Sure, you mean a lot to me, but I don't go out declaring my love like that idiot Koga."A small growl rising in the back of his throat, but only to dissipate when he heard the small laughter coming from the girl in his arms.

Kagome opened her mouth to speak but was quieted down but the half demon's words. "You're more than that Kagome, don't you forget that."

Certainly taken aback by his words, she settled on relaxing in his arms, a smile forming on her face and her eyes blazing with happiness. _I won't now, Inuyasha. _

Satisfied with the outcome and her not quarreling with him, Inuyasha composed a tranquil form as he took in her scent and stared at her every once in a few seconds to wonder what she was thinking.

_With every shard we collect, I guess she is picking up the pieces of my once broken heart. Everytime we gather yet another, she slowly edges her way and I can't help but care for her. Stupid wench, I hope she better remember my words, because I am not disagreeing with words that are true._

Inuyasha let a small smile, unnoticed by the girl who currently rested her back on his chest, as he gazed at her ruffled ebony hair. _The jewel is like my heart, it could be easily broken, but she'd be there to gather the pieces. She's **my** jewel detector._

Golden-amber orbs dilating in realization and scowl soon replaced his countenance, he then glared off into the distance, _She's making me think all mushy. Damn it. _

* * *

**Author's Note**

I hope you liked the little one shot minna-san! It is a little something from my deficiency of updating. I will update Baby's First *pumps fist in the air* I will! I'm just, for the lack of a better term, exhausted. I had exams mainly last week and another exam tomorrow. I just wanted something to do to take my mind off of English…Animal Farm…I hated the last exam for that book. . Thank you for reading and reading my ramble, until then!


End file.
